Summer Letters
by Impossible to reach
Summary: Lily and Lysander are spending the summer apart, the only way of communication is through letters. For the yours sincerely competition of the HPFC forum!
1. Every story has its start

So this is for a challenge for the Yours Sincerely Competition on the HPFC forum. It's a pair work between me and the lovely Lovisa (lowi) and we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"But you promise you'll write?" Lily asked me for the millionth time.<p>

"Yes Lily, I promise."I_ answered_ for the millionth time.

"Great…because…you know, I need to keep track of what you do, so I can mock you about later." She said in a relaxed tone of voice. "And because these holidays just scream boring…"

Lily and I were both going out of the country, these summer holidays; the Hogwarts Express had arrived at the station a couple of minutes ago, and, after hugs, kisses and even some crying (Lorcan is such a baby) because of being reunited with our families, Lily and I, and, well, every other student, were now saying goodbye to each other.

"You still don't know where you're going?" I asked.

"Hmm…no, I have a bit of an idea, but I can be wrong…I hope I'm wrong." Lily sighed, and looked back at me. "What about you?"

"I have no idea…" But it seemed pretty bad; in the latest letters my parents had sent me and Lorcan, they seemed pretty excited about the place that they insisted on keeping a secret. That's when I knew it was pretty bad, since when my parents love something, it's assured to be scary. "Where do you think you're going anyway?"

Lily gave me a mischievous smile. "No saying; you'll have to write me if you want to find out."

"You too? First my parents don't want to tell me where we're going, now this?" My anger seemed to please her. Lily, the evil, Potter, who got a kick out of other people's misfortune and unpleasantness.

"Oh…you'll find out soon enough, Lyssie, don't worry. I'm leaving tomorrow. The fastest you write, the quicker you know." She grinned. "I just love making you mad."

My heart gave a small jump at the word love. I felt myself blush a bit. Damn, summer has just started and I'm already acting like Lorcan; _why the bloody hell am I blushing?_

"You okay, Lyssie?" Lily eyed me suspiciously.

"Absolutely. Stop calling me Lyssie." I demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Never, I like Lyssie." She gave a satisfied smile and was starting to open her mouth to say something more, when her father called her name. "Coming dad!" She yelled back. She looked me; Lily and I weren't good at goodbyes.

"So…you should go." I said, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, I should…bye." Then she hugged me, it was just for a second, but I felt myself blushing again. And then she was gone; and, after a wave from far away, she left with her family.

I sighed and walked next to my family, wondering when we would be able to leave. A group of girls stared at me and then laughed; the same happened with a group of 3th year boys... everyone was going crazy today.

As I reached my family, I found Lorcan talking nonstop to my parents, before my mother looked up at me when she saw me.

"You done saying goodbyem sweetheart?" My Mum asked softly.

"Yup, ready to go home." I passed by them, in the direction of the car.

"Hmm…Lysander? You have something on your back." Lorcan's voice came from behind me.

"What?" I put a hand in my back to find a piece of paper attached to it; I ripped it and turned it in my hand to see it.

It said: _Who wants some Lyssie love?_

Damn you Lily!

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review!<em>


	2. Life in Mexico

Starting with me as Lysander!

* * *

><p>August 2, 2024<p>

Dear Lily,

I wish I could have stayed at Hogwarts for the summer, I really do. As you know, my parents decide to take me and my brother on a wild chase of weird and probably non-existent creatures. What you don´t know yet is where they decided to take us. Are you ready? Mexico. Yes, the hot, boring place where every criminal run. Mexico. We have been here for 5 days, 3 hours and 43 minutes, not that I'm counting, seeing that it looks more like 5 weeks… Oh well, at least I have Hubert. Hubert is someone I met here. He goes everywhere with me, and he only has one shortcoming: Hubert doesn't talk. You see, he's a turtle. We found him when we went for a journey on mules, that was a nightmare by the way, two hours on top of stupid animals under the blistering Mexican sun. My parents thought he was some kind of creature or whatever and wanted to "take care of him", not quite sure what that meant…but it was probably some wacky spell, so I said I would take care of him myself, Lorcan is the only one who knows about him. I told him if he told mom and dad that I had him, I would command George to eat him while he slept so he has kept his mouth shut since then.

My parents and, obviously, my idiot of a brother, now want to hunt the mythical muggle creature, the Chupacabra. We are staying in a small inn, with awful conditions, in a pathetic town, with a name I don´t know. Vilatenejo? Whatever, so moving on, the Chupacabra is some kind of Mexican boogie-man that eats children and women and bla bla bla, this is the part when my mind automatically shuts down and I stop listening to think about others things, like…you for example, I think about what could you be doing and…stuff, normal stuff…err…yeah, so this time it actually happened quicker, maybe because it wasn't my parents telling the story. We went to this creepy old man with no front teeth and a pregnant wife 40 years younger, so hurray for walking clichés of some muggle movies. After an hour in his shack, because, sorry, but that was no house, we finally left. My brother was jumping around happily, like Christmas was this month. Hubert and I are doomed. It wasn't already enough to have to hear stupid stories, but now, my parents decide to set a trap to catch the Chupacabra during the next full moon. Oh, right, the Chupacabra only comes out when it's a full moon, and again, cliché much? Wish me luck, Lily. Wish me luck I can control myself and don't punch Lorcan in his happy face.

But enough of this and my rants, how are you? Is your family bothering you like mine? How's your own travelling adventure?

Yours sincerely,

Lysander

P.S: Hubert says hi.


	3. Life in Romania

Lovisa as Lily.

* * *

><p>7 August 2024<p>

Dear Lysander,

Thanks for your letter; it really cheered me up over here in Romania. I, too, would have wanted to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Why is it that we're only allowed to stay during Christmas? I think we should speak to someone about this, really... Or maybe not. We could tell Rose to do it instead; teachers listen much more to her.

Anyway, Mexico? I have to say it sounds at least better than Romania, but then again, I could be biased. But you see, if you compare Romania with Mexico, Mexico so wins. We're in the mountains—which means it's freezing and I won't get a tan. (Not that I would get much of one, damn my red hair!) Here NOTHING happens. Okay, you said Mexico was boring, but, this is even more boring. And no one sees it but me. Everyone is all, "UNCLE CHARLIE, HELLO!" and "DRAGON, HELLO!" and "MOUNTAIN ROCKS, HELLO!" (Seriously, Albus and Lucy were actually out collecting rocks. What even!)

So this is more boring than your trip. Period.

You've even got a turtle! I don't, I wasn't even allowed to bring Sylvester. Mum said he could catch a cold in the mountains, but I think she just wanted to be annoying, because he is a mountain owl…

I think it's good you saved Hubert, at least. I really want to meet him when we get back home. Do you think you can bring him to Hogwarts? There isn't something that says you can't, right?

You just gave me an idea, by the way! I'm going to train Sylvester so that he can eat humans, and then he can eat James. Because James has been bothering me now for an hour. He keeps asking me who I'm writing to, and I keep shouting at him to keep his nose out, and then Mum and Dad come and tell us to be quiet because it's ten in the evening and our room is next to Uncle Percy's and Aunt Audrey's, and Lucy became sick (after collecting the rocks, I swear!) so she needs lots of sleep… So when we get home, Sylvester is going to get a nice James-meal.

A Mexican boogie-man? What even is that, Lysander? Okay, I guess it's no use to even bother to ask, so I won't. You think of me? Aw, that's so sweet of you, Lyssie! (Just so you know, I'm totally mocking you. So there won't be any inconveniences…)

And that sure sounds creepy. Ew. Anyway, be careful when catching that man, will you? I mean, it's not that I'm worried about you or something, I just don't want you to die before I've met Hubert, okay? So, what I'm saying is, GOOD LUCK, LY! And, really, don't punch Lorcan. If Scorpius finds that out, that you've punched him and that I was (somehow) responsible for it, he'll never speak to me again. So don't punch him.

Oh, me? As you can see I'm having a wonderful time. I'm having so fun, and I absolutely love being here. Absolutely.

(That was sarcasm, by the way. Just so you don't get all confused, as you did that one time I spoke of Professor Zabini, and you really did think I was in love with him. I don't want such a misunderstanding to occur again.)

There isn't much to tell you, to be honest. I really have been trying to come up with something to tell you, but I just can't. Every day is pretty much the same. We live, ALL of us, in Uncle Charlie's house—I had no idea he had such a huge house, but he said to Dad that the houses here are really cheap, so he can afford it.

We wake up each morning. Usually it's James and Louis that wake up first, running around like two crazy people. They are going out to explore, and then they disappear and the rest of us have the breakfast they have left. Usually there's like one sandwich left…

Then everyone splits up. I'm usually stuck with Hugo and we don't do much. We've already played chess a million times, we've played each card game we can come up with, we've been in the little village here—I really have no idea what James and Louis do when they "explore;" there is nothing there!

And the others, I don't even know what they're up to. And to be honest, I couldn't care less. The grown-ups talk each night at dinner about how lovely it is here and how much there is to see, and Hugo and I are sitting there rolling our eyes.

I can't wait to get home, Ly.

Lots of love,

Lily

P.S: Tell him that I say hi, too.

P.P.S: Is it true that Hugo once beat you in chess? He says so, but I don't believe it.


	4. Finally having some fun

Me again.

* * *

><p>August 15, 2024<p>

Dear Lily,

Romania? Sounds…like Romania. How is your Uncle Charlie? He's nice…and yeah I'll have to find a way to get Hubert to go to Hogwarts with me… Collecting rocks? Are you for real? They are just so…boring…how can they even…? Never mind that. Yes…you just love mocking me don't you? By the way, you're not alone either! Didn't you say you had Hugo? And I think Sylvester would be sick if she ate James.

But moving on… I made my trip very fun yesterday…As you must know, because I told you in the other letter, my parents wanted to capture the chupacabra, and he only comes out at midnight in a full moon, I don't know if you notice Lils but yesterday was a full moon, and it was probably the most fun day I had since the holidays started. It all started when my parents told Lorcan and me to keep a watch in the west part of the village through our bedroom window for the chupacabra; if we saw him we had to throw him this potion they made to immobilize him. They would be at the east part of the village watching. In the centre of the village they put a goat (go figures) tied to a villagers said it was tribute so he wouldn't kill the living or whatever, ridiculous in my opinion…

So, 5 minutes until midnight, Lorcan was jumping around the room, all excited and girly, and I was lying in my bed reading that book about Quidditch you gave me in my latest birthday when suddenly the lights went out. I thought maybe the hotel went broke and stopped paying for electricity, but Lorcan let out a shriek (unbelievable) and said the chupacabra was coming and ran out of the room like a big idiot; I had to follow him, obviously, or my parents would kill me later. I go outside to find him maybe two feet away from me, trying to hide behind some kind of wooden. He had is back to me you see, and he was just there waiting, so I couldn't resist; I grabbed him by his shoulders and growled…and Lily, didn't you heard anything last night? His scream must have resonated around the whole planet! I never laughed so much in my life! Not even that time Albus fell down the stairs! My parents and most of the villagers came running to us, finding me, almost rolling on the ground laughing and Lorcan - white as parchment - kneeled down on the floor looking rather shocked. I wish you had been here; at least someone would have laughed with me.

My parents grounded me and said I couldn't leave the hotel while they went out exploring the most amazing things of Mexico (their words, not mine) and I'm fine with it, really. They also said that now they could never catch the chupacabra because I scared him away, but it was Lorcan who screamed so not my fault.

So maybe it's a little too late to be worried about Scorpius, and I do understand sarcasm, that time it was your own fault. I still think it wasn't sarcasm but whatever you say…

With love,

Lysander.

P.S : That's a lie. Hugo is a liar. I'm unbeatable…

P.P.S: Bring me a dragon, will you? To keep Hubert company? I thing he feels lonely sometimes…


	5. Boringboring makes one unhappy Lily

And Lovisa again.

* * *

><p>25 August, 2024<p>

Dear Lysander,

Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with you, because, seriously, of course Romania sounds like Romania! It wouldn't sound like Tasmania, would it now?

Anyway, Uncle Charlie is fine, I guess. He was, last time I checked, but that was before he started having an argument with Uncle Ron… I don't know really, but I'm sure they're both all right; they are just getting on each other's nerves a lot.

There has to be a way for you to bring Hubert, Lyssie, or we'll make one, okay? And yes—I'm for real, very much for real, thank you very much. And I know! I showed them this letter to prove how boring they were, but they just frowned at me. I don't get it; I think the air has made them mad. Thank Merlin Hugo and I stay inside most of the time.

I love mocking you, of course I do. That's not even worth mentioning.

Okay, I have Hugo. But Hugo, well, he's Hugo. Not saying that I don't love him, but he's Hugo. You know what I mean, okay?

It was full moon yesterday? I did not notice that. Wait—is it full moon the same time all over the world? I've never before thought of that, do you know if it is? Somehow this made me very interested—why hasn't someone ever taught me this before? Like in Astronomy classes?

Don't say we have spoken of it, because then I'll kill you, Lysander.

Anyway, Lysander, you should not be saying your vacation is boring! That sounds absolutely awesome, all of it! Well, okay, maybe the most awesome thing is the way you scared Lorcan, I can just imagine his face.

And, oh dear, Scorpius will be pissed. I really don't know why we're friends with him, do you? I mean, couldn't he stick to Albus and Rose and leave us alone? Well, I hope Lorc won't be too angry with you, and I hope you won't perish in your hotel room. Try not to let anything fall over you, okay?

It wasn't my fault. It's never my fault. NEVER. And are you saying you still think I'm in love with Professor Zabini? Lysander, really? I am not. I never have been and never will be. Sometimes I really worry about you, really.

Oh, by the way! WE'LL SOON BE HOME AGAIN AND YOU AND I WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! I can't wait, it'll be so nice coming home. Mum told me the other day that we're returning on Tuesday—how about you? Because that is one week before school starts, so maybe we could meet in Diagon Alley?

A very hopeful Lily bids you goodbye (That was easily the cheesiest and weirdest goodbye I've ever written, but never mind.)

P.S: Hugo says he never lies, and I don't know who to believe, because Hugo sure sounds convincing…

P.P.S: A dragon? Are you saying a dragon could fit in my luggage? I do have lots of bags (not too many, though!) but a dragon would most surely not fit in there. And it'd probably ruin my clothes. Which is not okay. Just find another turtle, all right? Oh, and Hubert will certainly be best friends with Sylvester, don't you think?


	6. Reunited

Lily stood tapping impatiently at the counter in Flourish & Botts. She really wanted to get her books as soon as possible, because it was only three minutes until she and Lysander, as well as Lorcan and Hugo, would meet.

She couldn't afford to be late, because… Because she hadn't seen her friends for ages! Or, more correctly, she hadn't seen Lysander and Lorcan for ages… For a summer, that is.

"Here you go, miss." The man working in the shop finally handed her the books, and Lily could dash off.

Down the street, which was way too crowded for Lily's liking, she finally spotted Lysander's blonde hair…and Hugo's red head as well as Lorcan's.

"Lily, there you are!" Lysander said when he saw her, his smile as bright as the sun itself.

"That I am. Well spotted, Ly."

Lysander rolled his eyes, and Lily realized that he must have grown several feet over the summer, and that his hair was much blonder and longer than usual.

She caught herself staring, and cursed herself under her breath, because no way had she just thought he looked hot. No way.

But then he pulled her chair out for her, and she sat down, and realized she hadn't heard a single word of Lorcan's long-winded explanations about that mysterious creature in Mexico, or even the tiniest bit of Hugo's response, and not even Lysander's fruitless attempts to start a conversation with her.

But really, wasn't this just because she had missed him? Because seeing Lysander everyday was so different to _not_doing so?

…or?

"So, this is Hubert," Lysander said, interrupting her thoughts by placing the shell of a turtle on the table. "He's probably asleep right now, but he should peek out eventually. Say hi to him, everyone," he finished, blowing a couple of strands out of his eyes, and Lily groaned to herself again.

Not what she had planned, not at all. She was supposed to sit here and tease Lysander mercilessly, or at least being the wittiest in the company of these three boys—she was not supposed to be all stunned and boring!

The turtle poked his head out, in that moment, and stared straight at Lily. She stared back, too startled to do something else. "Hi, Hubert," she said slowly, and heard Lysander clapping his hands next to her.

"Yay, he likes you, Lily!"

Lily looked up. "Of course he does," she said to Lysander with a crooked smile, feeling a little bit more like her, because that was so Lysander, saying something like that. Not that it wasn't cute, but it was at least a little bit more how it _should_ be—maybe she had just hallucinated earlier.

Then Lysander blushed, and her stomach jumped up her throat, and she knew it was all worthless.

"Nice finally meeting you, Hubert," she said, and sank down in her chair, and knew her cheeks were as red as Lysander's. The only upside about this was that Hugo and Lorcan wouldn't notice a thing, being too caught up in something else.

"What's up with you two?"

Oh, crap…

* * *

><p><em>The end! Please review!<em>


End file.
